Echoclan Apprentice Training Program
Welcome! I am Heatherbrook, The Mentor. I teach apprentices who are falling behind in training. I love my job! Anyways, Pitchstar might need me to fetch a new apprentice, so here's my simple directions to training an apprentice! Have fun! HUNTING: Step 1: Teach your apprentice the differences between stalking prey. A mouse will feel your pawsteps before it smells you, but a rabbit will hear you before it sees you. To get them used to feeling the approach of the particular prey their catching, Start by gathering moss. It will teach them to scoop and claw at prey quickly and make their reflexes better! This is also a jolly-good time to teach them the particular ways of hunting. Step 2: Teach your apprentice the Hunter's Crouch. Keep your body low with your tail sticking straight ahead next to you. Hind legs must be ready to leap and your front paws must be ready to pounce. Ears down as well as tail, but make sure not to make noise by brushing the leaves. Put all weight on your back haunches right before you pounce to get full impact and power. Step 3: Assess your apprentice. If you see a particular problem, troubleshoot it with them and work on it. If they are catching prey perfectly, then you may move on to fighting. The Different Ways Of Hunting: Fish Catch: When fishing in a lake or a river keep your reflection away from the water. When the fish nears, quickly hook your paw in the water and flip it onto the surface. Finish it off with a killing bite to the neck. Squirrel Race: When a squirrel tries running up a tree to escape, quickly run up the trunk beside the squirrel and overspeed it, blocking it from running to the top of the tree. It will scramble down, in which you should be able to catch it. Bird Leap: When the bird becomes aware of it being stalked and starts flying up, jump as high as you can and cling to it, pushing it back down with your weight. Bat it to death once it is on the ground. Recommended for only older apprentices to learn. Mouse Stalking: Keep your pawsteps silent by sliding them on empty ground in front of you. Recommended for winter. Rabbit Fishing: If your clan is desperate for prey, use this. Find a rabbit hole and wait until the rabbit pops it's head out, and then use Fish Catch on the rabbit. FIGHTING: Step 1: Show your apprentice simple moves such as a claw to the foe's eye. Step 2: If your going to teach them advanced vocabulary, which is Traditional mixed with a bit of vocabulary, start investing in it now when their young. I found this which might be helpful: http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/How_To_Become_A_Roleplayer#VOCABULARY Step 3: Assess the apprentice on the skills they've learned after. Anything you see them falling behind at, teach again with different techniques of teaching. If they've done good, show them new moves such as tripping, unbalancing, and tricking their opponent. Step 4: Train apprentices together every once and a while. They need to learn how to work together, as well as start gathering social life allies. It also helps their mentors get some sleep! Age Chart: (Please note: A moon is one IRL Day. So they will be training for 10 Moons before able to become a warrior.) 6 Moons: Start the training by moss gathering. 7 Moons: Start gently branching off from gathering moss and teach them hunter's crouch and the history of the clans. 8 Moons: Start hunting steps 1-2. Find their weaknesses and strengths. 9 Moons: Start teaching the techniques of stalking different preys. 10 Moons: Step 3 of Hunting. 11 Moons: Hunting patrols and battle steps 1-2. 12 Moons: Battle steps 1-2. 13 Moons: Assess them on battle. 14 Moons: Make sure to catch them up on everything they fell back on. Also, Battle Step 4. 15 Moons: Everything you've taught, assess. They become a warrior next moon. 16 Moons: Congratulations! You taught your apprentice well!